Escape from Bayside Academy
Escape from Bayside Academy is the twenty sixth episode of Season 2 and the 46th episode of the series. Plot Stewie hangs out with his guidance sisters Bridget and Kerry, making his friends jealous. Meanwhile, Kate Sanders is running for Student Council President, though she is clearly corrupt. Stewie tries to persuade Bridget or Kerry to run against her, but Bridget wasn't so convinced, so which Kerry accepts after learning that Kate spent the school's money for fetal pigs on hiring a Hollywood hairdresser and a live buffalo. Stewie works extremely hard to get support, neglecting his friends. Though Kerry seems to be winning, someone posts a slam page and she loses. Stewie determines that it was Kate and her friends (London Tipton and also Bridget) and executes an elaborate revenge scheme financed by pawning Toru Kazama's family katana. Using a mask, Stewie exacts his revenge on the cool girls in a parody of Navajo Joe. On London, he has a buffalo excrete on her, with laxative; Bridget, having her left leg filled with fat during her liposuction; and last Kate, infecting her with oral herpes by giving her teddy bear to a prostitute and then letting her smother the bear in her sleep. However, Kerry is horrified at his actions and hates him more than ever. Stewie later learns that his friends posted the smear page, as he was spending a lot of time with Kerry and they wanted him back. This backfires on the 4 as Stewie rails at them, telling them that their friendship is over and Stewie attacks Toru Kazama. At this point, Kate and all the cool kids learn that Stewie was the culprit, having traced his purchase of the mask, try to beat up Stewie and his friends. As Stewie and his friends try to escape from the school, the new principle Yzma abuses her power and makes an announcement to the various cliques in the school to catch them, offering a $500 dollar reward. They get past some of the cliques, but when they stumble into unpopular section, Kerry tells her friends to let Stewie go, understanding why he did what he did. But her un-popular friends were going to turn Stewie's friends to the popular people, so Stewie decide to go with them but Kerry decides to let them all go. They distract the other cliques by dancing in their way. They make it outside, but the cool kids cut them off from Francine and they get cornered in the school bus. They leap out of the bus to go out in a blaze of glory; as the screen freeze-frames, we hear Stewie shouting "We're not taking any of them with us!" along with the sound of several punches landing at once. Characters * Stewie Griffin * Kerry Hennessy * Shin Chan * Toru Kazama * Bo Suzuki * Nene Sakurada * Kate Sanders * Bridget Hennessy * London Tipton * Yzma * Francine Smith * Cate Hennessy * Hayley Smith * Kyle * Tom Wang * Tim Pak * Fredrick Ho * Jason * Travis Smith * Christina T. * Milton * Ron Howard Quotes * Shin Chan: Kerry is really packing it on, huh? * Cate: It was nice of Steve to acknowledge us this week. Even if it was just this one time. * Stewie: You wanna get nuts! Come on, lets get nuts!! * Kerry: Let the kid one go...the weird kid one...the weird kid one with football... Stewie. * Stewie: I want you to 'Turn a Trick' with this teddybear. * Nene: Stewie! Help me! * and his friends are about to go out in a blaze of glory **'Stewie': We might just take a few of them with us!! **they are getting beaten up **'Stewie': We're not taking any with us!! *'Angry Mobster': I'm gunna break the red shirt one's spine! **'Shin Chan': I'm popular. *School Billboard: Erections Today! Someone stole our last "L". Trivia * This is the second episode of Stewie doing something with Bridget or Kerry (first was School's New Rival.) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry